Trusting the Wizard
by TheStarShines
Summary: What if Elphaba hadn't found Dr. Dillamond at the end of Wonderful? What if she accepted the Wizard's proposal? How trustworthy is the Wizard and how will Glinda and Fiyero react?
1. Chapter 1

**Ready for me to try to overwork myself? Because I'm pretty terrible at keeping multiple stories going but this little plot bunny kept me from sleeping last night so I figured . . . okay then, I'll write you!**

**Oh, and sorry about this chapter being a kind of filler, but every story has to start somewhere.**

"I knew you'd be back!" The Wizard's edited voice echoed darkly through the room and Elphaba flipped about, reaching for her broom – her only way out. But the Wizard darted out from behind his deceiving machine and grabbed it first, holding it away from her. "Just hear me out! I don't want to harm you."

Elphaba glared, pushing her emptiness, her sadness down and away, "Well, you have harmed me."

"I know." The Wizard looked down, "And I regret it. Elphaba –"

"Stay where you are! I _am_ going to free those monkeys and if you try to stop me or call the guards –"

"I'm not going to call anyone! The truth is, I'm glad to see you again. It gets pretty lonely for me around here and I know," He looked deep into the broken face of the green girl, "and I know you must get lonely too."

Elphaba's eyes lit with the inexpressible anger of the betrayed, "You don't know the first thing about me!"

"Oh but I do!" The Wizard implored but Elphaba only turned away, "I know the real reason you came back here, it's why everyone comes to see the Wizard; so I'll grant their hearts desire."

Elphaba glared at the connection between the wall and the floor, "I don't want _anything_ from you."

"Yes you do, you want to stop fighting, stop running." She turned slightly towards him, intrigued against her will, the Wizard took another step towards her, "Elphaba, you've been so strong through all of this, aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you? Please." He extended the handle of the broom out to her and she snatched it as though it were a log in a sea of water. "Can't we start again?"

"Don't you think I wish I could? Wish I could go back to that time when I actually believed you were wonderful?" Elphaba gestured wildly at the Wizard, "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz! No one believed in you more than I did!"

"Elphaba, I didn't ask for this!" The Wizard gestured at the throne room, lit up like Lurlinemas, "Or plan it in advance!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes but the Wizard shook his head, "Did you plan on becoming a fugitive to help the Animals? Or a symbol of wickedness to the rest of the world?"

Elphaba looked down, the walls around her emotions already beginning to break down. The Wizard seized his chance, "You don't have to be an outcast. You can help people – and Animals from right here! Elphaba, the people would sing your praises! Your skin would be called beautiful or unique, a novelty in the land of Oz. Loved not most celebrated are the rehabilitated, you could be a hero; the light and hope of everyone who has ever made a mistake or spoken for what they believed in!"

Elphaba bit her lip, her heart yearned for acceptance, for love, for all that he was offering but her mind . . . it still saw through the Wizard's lies. She looked up into his eyes looking at her in a fatherly way and made up her mind. "Ok, I'll accept your proposition –"

"Wonderful!"

"On one condition, you set those monkeys free." The Wizard looked startled but gave her a smile.

"Done!" He pulled a lever and shrieking filled the air. The monkeys flew around in a confused jumble, knocking over furniture and banging against the windows.

Elphaba raced over to the largest window and opened it, "Fly! Fly, monkeys, fly! Chistery! Are you ok?" She checked the monkey who was standing at her feet for injuries. Finding none, she gestured to the window, "Fly! Chistery! Come on! Go!"

Chistery shook his head, clinging to her skirt until every last monkey had flown to freedom. The Wizard chuckled as Elphaba attempted to disentangle from the monkey, "Chistery is very loyal, there's no chance of you getting rid of him now."

Elphaba glared at the Wizard for a moment but Chistery hugged her and a smile lit her green face. Elphaba laughed for the first time in months and returned the hug, her happiness lighting the whole room.

The Wizard sighed in relief, giving Dillamond a kick as a warning and punishment for attempting to crawl out into Elphaba's sight. Chistery broke away from Elphaba and flew up to the ceiling shrieking the whole way. The green girl covered her ears, glaring up at Chistery who ignored her discomfort.

Voices shouted from below and the Wizard cursed, "Sorry m'dear, but I'm afraid my guards will be here at any moment. The monkeys don't usually make such a racket."

Elphaba grasped her broom tighter but the Wizard gave her a smile, "I'll just have to explain –"

"Your Ozness! Are you alright?" Fiyero's voice faded out as the Gale force began to bang down the door.

The Wizard darted behind his mask, motioning for Elphaba to stay where she was. "Enter!" The deep electronic voice boomed, shaking Elphaba to her core as memories pressed to the forefront of her mind.

Fiyero and the guards burst through, guns at the ready and at the sight of Elphaba they stopped, shocked. Elphaba could only look at Fiyero though, "Oh, Fiyero . . ."

"Silence, Witch!" His expression flickered, as if he was trying to make up his mind but the Gale Force rushed forward, grabbing Elphaba and snatching her broom away. She looked to the giant golden head which was watching the proceedings with interest.

Fiyero's gun lowered until it was pointing at the ground. "Your Ozness, what should we do with her?"

The head's eyes burned red, a harsh color, "She may still be useful. Take her to Southstairs until I decide what to do with her."

Elphaba screamed, "You – You – LIAR! That's all you ever do! LIE –" Her face was a mask of anger but her eyes shone with betrayal.

"Take her away!" The Wizard gave a maniacal laugh as the green girl was dragged out the door, Fiyero trailing behind the Gale Force with looking lost.

Once outside Elphaba began to try to pull away, "Let me go! Let. Me. GO!"

The guards wrestled against her until a hardened veteran (by the medals on his uniform) raised the butt of his gun to knock her out.

"No!" Fiyero snapped out of his trance and caught the gun as it swung down to crush Elphaba. "No."

Elphaba was shocked into silence but a shriek echoed from down the hall, "Elphie!"

Glinda rushed towards her best friend only to be held back by a guard, "It's not safe, miss."

"Fiyero, what is going on?"

"They're taking me to Southstairs." Elphaba said angrily, jerking against the guards, even kicking their legs in an attempt to get free.

"That's it!" The veteran brought the gun smashing down on Elphaba's face and her eyes didn't open again.

"Fae!" Fiyero rushed to her side, trying to stem the flow of blood from her head.

"Fiyero?" Glinda's voice echoed worriedly from behind the guard, "I can't see what's going on! Fiyero!" She tried to push past her guard and succeeded only to slip in a small pool of red liquid. "Elphie?" Glinda kept her eyes on the ground, terrified of what she'd see if she looked up.

**So! What do you think? Good, bad? An utter failure that I should give up on? Review! I'm dying to know what you think oh and please (If you have a facebook) could you go like my page? It would make my day, even if you don't review the story. **

**Facebook Page (For Wicked): Elphie Defy Gravity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed! **

"Glinda, you're not helping." Fiyero said calmly as he ripped his uniform to make a bandage for Elphaba's head. "It's not too bad, she'll be fine."

"Of course she will!" The veteran guard jumped in, "The Great Oz himself wants her alive and well! I know how to knock someone out without killing them! Come on! Let's get going."

One of the younger guards held a helped Glinda up, "I know this must be very frightening, miss. But if you would just allow me to escort you back to the party."

Glinda opened her mouth to proclaim Elphaba's innocence but Fiyero shook his head, "Go on, Glinda. I'll be there just as soon as I can figure this out."

Glinda nodded to the guard but shook his hand off her arm, "I can get there by myself."

Fiyero waited until Glinda was out of sight until he gave the order that broke his heart just a little more, "Let's go!"

The three guards dropped the unconscious Elphaba to the floor, "Someone should carry her," A severe looking guard said, "I don't want to dirty my hands with such filth and she doesn't need all three of us now."

The Gale Force looked at Fiyero expectantly, each hoping they wouldn't be chosen but Fiyero simply knelt down and picked up the green girl gently. The guards gaped as he began to walk down the hall. Inside, Fiyero was screaming, running, looking for an escape route. But he could see none, there were simply too many guards, even if he ran, their confusion would not hamper them for anywhere near long enough.

So they just stood there, Fiyero cradling Elphaba and the Gale Force staring at their leader, unsure of how to react or what to do.

"I heard there was a disturbance!" Madame Morrible swept in, "I heard you caught the Wicked Witch of the West – Oh good, finally."

The old headmistress smiled, walking up to the guards, "Well what are you still doing here? Take her to Southstairs!" She noticed Fiyero's hesitation, the loving way he was holding the green girl. "You!" She pointed to the man how hadn't wanted to touch her, "Take her from him."

The man grimaced but held out his arms for Fiyero to deposit the Witch into. Fiyero looked at the man who was rigid with hatred and held her closer, "No, I've got this; I think I can manage her."

Madame Morrible chuckled, "No doubt you could, dearie. I just worry that your motivation to keep her from escaping is not . . . well, all that strong."

Fiyero opened his mouth to give a retort but Elphaba moaned, bringing her hand to her head and groggily opening her eyes, "Yero?"

Fiyero almost smiled at the bemused look on her face but stopped himself, particularly as Madame Morrible shot him a glare, "Fae, I need you to stand now, ok?"

The veteran tilted his head, trying to read the captain's features and understand why his leader was taking such a kind voice with the Witch. Although his mind avoided the obvious conclusion for as long as possible he did reach it – and acted.

The senior member of the guard whipped around, yanking Elphaba from Fiyero's grasp and kicking his captain in the stomach. Fiyero doubled over, gasping, "Ranlo! What –"

"You _love _her!" The Veteran, Ranlo, exclaimed, "You love the Wicked Witch of the West! You would've helped her escape! And after all we've been through."

"What are you talking about?" Elphaba yanked out of the guards arms only to be struck by a wave of dizziness that caused her to slam against the wall, "Fiyero has always loved Glinda . . . we hardly knew each other."

Fiyero glanced down before muttering, "Why are you lying?"

"Yes, Elphaba, dear, why are you lying." Madame Morrible strode over to her and grasped her, sinking her nails into Elphaba's arm.

The girl winced, "Fiyero, just let this go. We hardly knew each other. You love Glinda. You are going to take me to Southstairs. Nothing more will be said."

Elphaba glared at Fiyero, a look that said she wouldn't forgive him if he fell with her. Fiyero sighed. "Let's go. Madame, would you like to lead?"

"Very much. Thank you." The older woman forced Elphaba forward, "Don't you try to run, dearie. We have more than enough of your friends, any one of them could have an accident."

Elphaba glanced behind her, "I have no friends."

"Oh, but you have a sister, people you care about. Whether or not you acknowledge it, we have a lot we're holding over you. Now walk."

*Wicked*

Glinda waited until the group was out of site before rushing back up the hall way to the Wizards door. She hesitated slightly before knocking. What if what the guard had said was true? That Fiyero really did love Elphaba. That would be a betrayal so deep she didn't know if she'd be able to stand it. He had held Elphaba with so much love, so much caring. Never had she seen the look that had been on his face when he saw her friend directed at her.

Shaking her blonde head, Glinda banged on the door once before opening it and striding it. "Your Ozness! What just happened?"

The Wizard, who had been caught by surprise and wasn't hiding behind his machine, sighed in relief. "My dear! I just tricked and captured the Wicked Witch!"

"Don't you dare call her Wicked. Not to my face! We both know the truth." Glinda placed her hands on her hips, "You are nothing but a coward, a parasite. I just went along with you because _I _wanted to help Oz!"

The Wizard waved his hand and made a sound of doubt. Glinda glared, "What?"

"My dear, if you really wanted to help Oz, you would've flown away with your friend."

Glinda bit her lip, she hadn't expected to be called out, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. That sort of life was never an option for me –"

"And every word you say shows your weakness." The Wizard smiled at her, "You can't live in the darkness. You can't make that sacrifice, the one where you don't care about your reputation. You can't live without the adoring people."

Glinda opened her mouth but her eyes were filling with tears of shame, which the Wizard took as a sign of success. "You made the right choice. Tomorrow you'll see what happens to those who make the wrong choice. You'll get to watch the whole thing."

Glinda ran out of the room.

*Wicked*

Madame Morrible pushed Elphaba harshly into the cell where she smacked against the cold stone floor. She then turned to the man whose job it was to guard the cell, "Don't give her anything. No food. No water. No acknowledgement. She is invisible to you."

The man gulped and nodded, retreating back to the door of this part of Southstairs. Cries of pain and suffering could be heard echoing through the prison. Fiyero's eyes were wide, his mind trying to come to terms with the fact that he was leaving the woman he loved to the torture that being stuck in this prison was.

In a moment's decision, he rushed to the bars, "Fae! Please, for just one moment, acknowledge me."

Elphaba's eyes were dry (she rarely cried) but her face was a mask of sadness, "Fiyero, if they doubt you –"

"I don't care." Fiyero reached in and grasped her hand, "I love you. I would've saved you if I could have."

"I know." Elphaba smiled, she raised her other hand to his face, "I love you too. Now go! A second longer and they might figure out what we've been saying."

And with that, the green faded into the black of the shadows.

**I know, I write short chapters. I think I think more in terms of scenes in a movie for some reason. Or I just write until I come to a natural stopping point. It's a little late for me so forgive any spelling or grammatical errors, along with inconsistencies. **

**Please Please Please review or like my facebook page (I know, shameless advertising) **

**Facebook Page: Elphie Defy Gravity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

Fiyero retreated back to his guards, his head down as he tried to rearrange his features to reflect happiness. The veteran shot him a suspicious look but said nothing, the man who had refused to carry Elphaba, however, spoke up, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Fiyero's voice came out laced with frustration and emotional exhaustion.

"Do you care for," The man couldn't bring himself to say 'love', "The Witch? Were you really going to break Lady Glinda's heart over her?"

Fiyero sighed, "Why don't you ask _Lady _Glinda, Yoren?"

"Ask me what?" Glinda strode into their mist, holding a wet handkerchief. Madame Morrible, invisible in the shadows watched; a cruel smile on her face.

The man, Yoren, looked as though he regretted bringing the subject up, particularly at the already devastated look Glinda had on her face, "Nothing, miss –"

"No." Glinda had a hard edge to her voice that hadn't been there before, "You were saying something to my fiancé that should've been said to me."

Fiyero winced and grabbed Glinda's elbow, pulling her over to his side, "Glinda . . . it doesn't matter . . . don't –"

"I'm not a child!" Glinda pulled away and opened her mouth to address Yoren but Ranlo, the veteran guard, interrupted her.

"Lady Glinda, what brings you down here? Surely you could've waited upstairs at the party."

"I –" A scream tore the air around them and Glinda pressed herself into Fiyero, trying to escape the sound of pain. When it abated, Glinda looked up at Fiyero and whispered, "It's not . . ."

Fiyero clenched his jaw, "No. She's safe . . . for now . . ."

"What are you two whispering about?" The hot-headed guard, Yoren, shouted.

"Is it any of your business?" Fiyero put his arm protectively around Glinda, "Now. If you don't mind, I'd like to get her out of here. This is no place for Glinda the Good."

"Well spoken," Madame Morrible emerged from the shadows, a smile on her face, "Let us go. I'm sure the jail keepers can manage the Wicked Witch without our help and any problems you lot have with Fiyero can wait. Glinda, dear, I need to talk to you." She held out one wrinkled hand to the young witch.

Fiyero watched as the Gale Force followed the two women but could not bring himself to follow. Not yet. He flipped around, "Elphaba!"

Her face, flushed with fear, anger, betrayal, and, currently, love and a vain hope that somehow, it would work out. Somehow, she might escape and that Fiyero might be with her. But Elphaba shut out the hope, "Fiyero! Go! Are you trying to get arrested?"

"Elphaba . . ." He stayed where he was, six feet from her cell.

"Can't you say another word?" Elphaba smiled a little but it disappeared almost instantly. "Fiyero – "

A man in a bright suit had sauntered up behind Fiyero and had punched his hand into the side of Fiyero's face. Fiyero hadn't lost consciousness but he was disoriented and the man, the keeper of Southstairs in its entirety, held him to the ground.

*Wicked*

Glinda twisted around, trying to see Fiyero although she was still locked in Madame Morrible's grasp. Madame Morrible jerked her forward, "Don't."

They reached the main hall outside the party and Madame Morrible turned to the Gale Force. "Leave us."

Ranlo glanced around, "Where's the Captain?"

Yoren gasped, "I knew it! He stayed behind to help out the green girl! He's betrayed us all! That lying piece of scum –"

Glinda wrenched her arm away from Madame Morrible and slapped the guard across the face, "Don't you dare say anything of that kind against Fiyero ever again. If you do, you will find that I'm not just a pretty figure head."

The guard held his cheek, "But miss! He's abandoning you, breaking your heart with that _thing_ -"

"Does my heart look broken? And Elphaba is not a thing! She's a person with the same feelings you and I possess, more than you in this case."

"Glinda!" Madame Morrible strode over to her. "If you fancy keeping your position and your friends alive and well then you will shut your mouth this instant!"

Glinda winced and bit her lip to keep obscenities from pouring out of her, "Yes, Madame. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I'll talk to you in the Wizard's chambers." The old woman glared at the eavesdropping soldiers, "That will be all I need from you tonight. Leave us." She grabbed Glinda's upper arm and half pulled, half dragged the Good Witch away.

Yoren watched with an uncertain look on his face. The way Glinda had spoken about the Wicked Witch . . .

*Wicked*

The Keeper of Southstairs stood over Fiyero, a jagged knife clutched in his hand, "Who are you?"

Fiyero pushed himself into a sitting position with his back pressed against the wall, "Fiyero . . . The Captain of the Gale Force."

"And you, as leader of the Wizards most powerful offensive team, come down here and speak to that green monster –"

"She's NOT a monster!" Fiyero realized too late what he said. He'd fallen into the trap. "Not that . . . I care about her – or- or anything."

The man smiled, "Nice try." He brought the knife to Fiyero's throat, "You're not a prisoner. I don't have to let you live –"

"NO!" Elphaba screamed.

"Ah." The man turned to Elphaba, still holding Fiyero by his collar. He motioned to the jail keeper of Elphaba's cell to take Fiyero.

The Keeper sauntered up to Elphaba's cell and she shrank back a bit, "You know, I don't know why it took the Wizard so long to capture you. As I see it, you feel pretty strongly about this man here."

Elphaba spat on him, "You know nothing of how to capture me. You know _nothing_ of me!"

The man's face turned red with anger, "Oh really? Well. I know people better than anyone. I listen to them suffer every day. I listen to them die. I listen to their last wishes, their heart's desires. I think I know how to get to you."

Elphaba glared at him with hardened eyes, "I wouldn't bet on it."

The Keeper laughed, "Oh! Too bad the Wizard wants you the way you are. I could have _so _much fun breaking you. As it is . . . I'll just leave you with a parting gift."

He slashed his knife up and around her hands which were still clinging to the bars. Elphaba pulled them back but too late, a thin streak of red encircled both her wrists. The man smiled, almost benignly at her, "Now you're forever marked as a prisoner from Southstairs."

**I'm trying to upload daily but I don't have anything written in advance, sorry. So, what do you think? Is it going the way you want, the opposite way? Do you have any ideas you'd like me to try? What do you think will happen next? Review!**

**Facebook Page: Elphie Defy Gravity**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Madame Morrible dragged Glinda through the doors of the Wizard's chamber, "We need to get something straight."

Glinda crossed her arms and walked away from the old teacher, as if to deny her authority. Madame Morrible growled, "Listen to me, _dearie, _your fiancé is still down there. And not by accident. Elphaba has fallen from whatever little power she had. You would do well to listen to me."

Glinda turned slightly, "What makes you think that, because you have my friends, that I won't endure? Even if they die slow, terrible deaths, do you think they would forgive me – do you think I would forgive myself – if I let your hold on me tighten?"

"Well I would imagine they'd be disappointed." The Wizard walked out from the shadows. "The way you're going, it sounds as if you want to join them in jail."

Glinda glared at him, "Well maybe I'd rather be in jail than stuck in this nest of vipers!"

"Oh really?" The Wizard smiled, though it was more of a grimace, "If you're in there, how will you 'help Oz' as you so put it? My dear, your friends could use your help and you won't be helping them by going to jail."

Glinda was torn; how was she supposed to help Elphaba and Fiyero from jail? How could she carry out their hopes if she was as stuck as they were? On the other hand, would they even be her friends anymore if she allied herself with the Wizard for the time being? Uncertain, Glinda turned back to Madame Morrible who gave her an encouraging smile.

Tentatively, she nodded at the Wizard, "I'll stay quiet."

He smiled, meanly, "Good, good. Now go back to your ball. I think your fiancé has taken ill. Yes, it's quite a severe disease, I fear he may be absent for the next week or so, don't you? And when he returns, the disease may have taken its toll."

Glinda nodded, all emotions hidden, and with a swirl of blue, she was gone. Out the door as fast and dignified as possible.

*Wicked*

Yoren had stayed where the Gale Force had been left, even after his comrades had returned to their homes. He was trying to puzzle out the events of the past hour; it had all gone so fast. The green Witch had seemed perfectly evil with a malevolent gaze when he had helped capture her. But now that he looked back on it, she'd been self assured when they broke in, then confused, then . . . angry. But not just angry, hurt as well; her eyes had shone with a depthless betrayal.

Fiyero, if Yoren remembered correctly, had been perfectly under control and dedicated before they entered that room. Once the captain had caught sight of the green girl all his poise had been lost. Yoren had never seen Fiyero seem so lost. And then there was the way Fiyero had jumped to keep Yoren from bashing the Witch with his gun. And then Glinda had appeared.

The Good Witch of the North had called the Wicked Witch _Elphie_, Fiyero had called her Fae, and the Witch herself called him Yero. Those names were so casual, as if they all knew each other well. But could someone as Wicked as the Witch have friends? And particularly friends like Fiyero and Glinda?

Yoren had known Fiyero and Glinda for about a year and, not once, had they seemed like the betraying type. The more he thought about it, though, the more he realized he didn't know them. He'd thought the three of them, Glinda, Fiyero, and himself, to be friends. Not once, though, had he thought to ask them about their history or how they met.

His reveries were quickly ended when the sad sound of sobbing reached his ears. He turned the corner, ran past the Wizard's chambers, and down some stairs where he nearly trampled a very puffy eyed Glinda.

"Miss!"

Glinda wiped her nose in a very unlady-like fashion, "Oh, Yoren, don't stand on formalities. I can't bear them right now."

Yoren nodded and kneeled down in front of her, wincing at his old age, "Glinda. What's going on."

Glinda shook her head and hiccupped weakly, "I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. Not that they'd believe me anyway." She added bitterly, swiping her tears away angrily.

"You know the Witch, don't you? You and Fiyero are her friends."

Glinda looked down, "Friends is a big word to be throwing around."

Yoren looked at her harshly, "I'm going to tell you what I've picked up on and if you think that I'm crazy or that the word 'friends' doesn't apply to you and the Witch, you can tell me afterwards. But you need to know what people can observe. It might just save you." Glinda nodded, a sign he could continue. "What I saw is, my captain, Fiyero, drop all his walls, unveil all his emotions, and forget that some actions have consequences. I saw him look at the Witch with love. I saw you come up, worried for the Witch, Elphie, as you called her. I saw you nearly fall apart at the sight and feel of her blood. I saw both of your faces when we were down in Southstairs and that scream sounded. You thought it was her, didn't you?"

Glinda nodded, her eyes on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest like a child, "You're right. We are her friends."

Yoren gaped at the revelation. He'd assumed it but hadn't accepted it. His two closest friends were friends with the Wicked Witch of the West. They could be conspirators – they could be spies giving all sorts of confidential information to the Witch. And so high placed . . .

"I can see it on your face, you know." Glinda interrupted his thoughts, "I can see you beginning to think I'm wicked along with Fiyero. But we're _not. _I want you to believe me when I say that we're nothing but for the people and Animals of Oz – yes, I said Animals. They deserve what everyone else gets. I'm asking you, as our friend, to trust me. Trust that who I've befriended and supported and what I've done is all for the best. . . Trust me . . ."

"I'm not sure I can."

*Wicked*

Elphaba withdrew herself to the back of the cage, trying not to dirty her cut wrists. A clanging sounded from the cell next to hers and she heard a grunt as the jail keeper threw Fiyero to the ground. Sounds of movement echoed through the mostly deserted section of Southstairs but it soon abided. And, as soon as it did, Elphaba was on her knees, trying to see into the other cell.

"Fiyero? Fiyero? Fiyero?"

"Don't you know another word?" The moonlight briefly illuminated Fiyero as he pulled his body into a sitting position. Elphaba grasped a fistful of dirt and threw it in his general direction.

"How can you make jokes? You're trapped, I'm trapped. And life is going to be very unpleasant for us come tomorrow morning!"

"Fae, relax." Fiyero slipped up next to her and grabbed her hand through the bars, "If life is about to get so bad, why not savor our last 'happy' moments. I'm finally with you and if just for this night, as long as you're mine, I'd rather you didn't spoil it with worries about tomorrow."

Elphaba sighed, holding his hand tighter, "Do you love me?"

Fiyero sighed, "There are going to be a lot of people mad at me, but yes. I love Glinda like a sister . . . but it's you I really love."

"Good." Elphaba smiled, "Because I love you too. You realize all of Oz will believe you broke Glinda's heart and I bewitched you?"

"Of course." Fiyero laughed but it was cut short by a gasp of pain. The Keeper must have kicked him in the chest, Elphaba thought.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm better than okay, I'm finally happy. I don't have to live a lie. I don't have to fight against all that you worked to build." He rubbed a finger over her wrist, feeling the cut. Elphaba winced at his dirty fingers and he asked, "Are _you _okay?"

"I'm fine." Elphaba smiled a little at him in the moonlight, "We all knew this day was coming."

**I'm soo tired (I always seem to write this super late so sorry for spelling/grammatical mistakes and missing words) Anyways, Please please please review! And, if you have a facebook, please like my page! : )**

**Facebook Page: Elphie Defy Gravity**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

_"I'm not sure I can." _

Glinda dropped her, head, breaking eye contact, "Then I guess you're going to report me to the Wizard." She stood and dusted off her dress, half relieved. She'd done all she could've to stay in power, to help the people. But if one of her closest friends wouldn't trust her, there was nothing she could do. She could go and be with her only true friends in jail and not be ashamed of anything.

Yoren stared at her feet for a moment before sighing at his own weakness, "I can't turn you in."

Glinda almost groaned, being in jail would almost be easier. . . "Will you help me then?" _I badly need a friend_ she thought but she couldn't bring herself to admit it.

Yoren stood and moved to put a hand on her shoulder, but he let gravity pull it down. "I'm sorry . . . I don't know what to think . . . who to trust." He looked into her ice blue eyes, "I'll keep your secret but not at the cost of anyone's safety and I won't help you rescue the Wicked Witch."

The old veteran turned and walked, almost dizzily, down the hall to the servants exit. Glinda almost went after him but she held herself back. She couldn't ask him to do more than trust her. He'd already given her enough; he'd given her the opportunity to save Elphaba and Fiyero.

Glinda nodded to herself and muttered, "Now . . . how do I help them?"

Music wafted into the room, a jangle of melodic notes that sounded melancholy to Glinda. _Now why is there music? _And then it hit her. The Engagement Party! She couldn't believe she'd forgotten – no, she _could_ believe she'd forgotten. So much had happened since her excitement at marrying Fiyero. Berating herself, Glinda swept back up the stairs, stopping only to make sure she wasn't too much of a mess.

When Glinda reached the door to the party, she stopped. How was she supposed to pretend that nothing had happened? How was she to explain why Fiyero was missing? Oh – he was ill, of course. Bright lights danced through the crack under the door. A bright green streak appeared, looking almost awkward and Glinda smiled. The green streak of light reminded her of a simpler day, when Elphaba had burst into the Ozdust Ballroom in that hideous hat. Elphaba never had let go of that hat, Glinda thought fondly. In fact, it had still rested on her head when Glinda had seen her.

The sound of laughter wafted through the door along with the clatter of energetic feet. Glinda jumped back just in time before the door swung outward, revealing two of the party planners; their faces flushed with wine.

"Oh Glinda, dear! We were just coming to find you!" The older woman, Eleanor, hiccupped, "Where were you? Your guests are getting concerned!"

Glinda put a fake smile on her face and smoothed her dress, "Madame, Fiyero took ill very suddenly, I had to take him up to bed."

"Aren't you a dear? And that poor boy, missing his engagement party." Madame Eleanor took Glinda's hand, "Well, you must still come and enjoy the party. After all, you only get one engagement party and may I say, that yours is among the most elaborate and perfect parties I've seen." The woman nudged Glinda and winked, "A good omen if I've ever seen one."

Glinda giggled lightly and allowed herself to be pulled into the festivities.

*Wicked*

Sunlight didn't hit Elphaba's face in the morning. No ray of happiness ever made it down to the pit of suffering known as Southstairs. She wouldn't have even known that it was morning had the Keeper not banged on her cell.

"The Wizard said that today's your first opportunity, what's your answer?"

Elphaba looked groggily up into his face, "What opportunity?"

"Don't play dumb." The man growled, never taking his eyes off her.

"Can I go see the Wizard?" Elphaba needed to get out, all the screaming was boring into her brain, making her want to close her eyes, put her hands over her ears, and curl into a ball. And she didn't even know _why _she was down here. Hadn't she been ready to work with the Wizard?

The Keeper pulled out a piece of light green paper and looked it over, "I'm going to say no."

Elphaba stood in frustration and pressed herself up against the bars, "Then my answer is I don't know. Particularly since I don't know the question."

The Keeper paced, his face slowly, and amusingly, turning bright red, "Don't fool with me, girl! You're not the only person in Oz. You need to do your share every once and awhile."

Elphaba just stared at him, "What are you talking about?"

The keeper brought his face close to hers and growled, "These bars are the only things keeping you safe in this god forsaken place. I _need _you to answer this question!"

His veracity scared Elphaba and she stepped back, wishing Fiyero were awake but he was a deep sleeper. Biting her lip, she asked, "Why?"

"Because his job and his family depend on it." The Wizard, smiling, strode down the stairs where he'd clearly been eavesdropping just moments ago.

Elphaba glared at him. "I don't know the question."

"Precisely." The Wizard leaned against the wall, "Your answer could cause hundreds of deaths or just a few. Or maybe it would cause you to enter a life of solitude or slavery. The point is that you don't know the question. Your answer will have to come from within yourself, maybe even from you magic. It may even show your true nature. I like to think of this as fate choosing what becomes of you, Oz, and your friends."

"Fate doesn't exist." Elphaba growled, but inside she was panicking, "You're asking me to guess randomly! I could end up ruining lives!"

"And it will all fall on your shoulders." The Wizard seemed maniacal and Elphaba drew back.

"Who's idea was this? It couldn't be yours . . . whatever you say, I know you care, at least a little bit, about the people of Oz."

"You're right dearie!" Madame Morrible swept down the stairs in an elaborate, yet terrible dress, "It was my idea."

Elphaba nodded, "I won't choose yes or no. I won't try to guess the question."

Madame Morrible sighed, "That's really too bad. Every day you don't, Fiyero will get sicker and some nice, perfect little family will die."

Elphaba drew in her breath sharply and rushed to the side of the cell, where she had held Fiyero's hand just last night. She reached through the bars and felt around for him. Suddenly, she jerked her hand back. The contact with his skin had burned hers.

"No . . . no . . ."

"She doesn't even care!" The Keeper's crazy eyes lit with anger, "She doesn't even care about the family that will die! All she cares about is her stupid, sick lover who's run the very team trying to kill her all these years!"

Elphaba raised her head, shame crossing her features, "No! I- I _do _care."

"Then choose!" The man pressed his face against the bars in desperation.

Elphaba looked down, "The family is yours, isn't it?"

The Keeper started to cry, "I have a wife, Sara, three children – Anne, Tomas, and Aaron – Anne, she's only four, the sweetest little angel there ever was. They don't even know they're in danger, they don't know where I work! Please –" He got down on his knees, "Please, choose."

Elphaba bit her lip, trying to keep the burning tears from falling. There was no way she could let this man's family die, no matter what he'd done with his life. And then there was Fiyero . . . "Okay . . .okay . . ."

Madame Morrible and the Wizard held their breath, Morrible's eyes were wide with excitement, her mouth already open; ready to deliver the verdict on what Elphaba had chosen.

"I choose yes."

**Dundundun! What is yes? Do you guys still like the story or is it too depressing? Please Review!**

**Facebook Page: Elphie Defy Gravity**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope I won't let you down . . .**

_"Yes_."

Morrible smiled and it sickened Elphaba to her very core. The Wizard gave Morrible a nod, and the vile old woman opened her mouth, "Very well, release her."

The jail keeper lumbered forward and undid the bolt. He reached in and grabbed Elphaba by the arm, pulling her violently away from the prison cell. The green girl stumbled and fell to the floor in front of the Wizard and her old teacher.

Elphaba quickly pushed herself up, trying not to seem weak or desperate but her face shown with fear and her voice trembled, "What did I pick?"

"My dear, you saved yourself." Morrible held a hand out to the girl, "Soul's always tell and your magic reflects the power of your soul. You chose to save yourself."

Elphaba wrenched her hand away, her eyes reflecting her dawning horror, "What's the cost? Who didn't I save?"

Morrible simply smiled and walked back up the stairs, dragging the Wizard as if he were a lost puppy behind her. As soon as they disappeared, the Keeper grabbed Elphaba's arm and roughly pulled her deeper into the dungeons.

"Where are you taking me?" Elphaba asked nervously, "What about Fiyero –"

"I'll explain everything as soon as we get out. I'll take you to my house, maybe that will save you for a little while."

"Save me from what? And what's there to explain?" Elphaba tried to pull away but the man's grip was like iron and he sped up the pace.

Southstairs was a terrible place. Suffering surrounded them; large amounts of Animals in confined spaces, people and Animals being tortured, guards laughing, driven mad by the hurt they inflicted. Soon Elphaba learned not to look up; she couldn't help and her stomach threatened to make her sick. But nothing could shut out the screams, the splatter of liquid on pavement. The horrors of the darkest pit in Oz would stay with Elphaba forever.

The Keeper finally rushed her through the exit after one rotation on the Time Dragon Clock and she fell against the wall of the outside ally, breathing heavily. "How – how could anyone allow that to happen?"

"Most people don't know, the ones who do are scared, and the ones that created it are crazy, power hungry monsters." The Keeper shook his head, as if to get the thoughts out, "Come on, you can't stay here –"

"I want some answers!" Elphaba glared at him to no effect. The man looked out into the bustling street and then back to her green face.

"We don't have time for that!" He growled, "I have to figure out how to hide you . . . even though you're technically free, that won't stop any self-righteous Ozians from killing you or at least capturing you on the spot."

Elphaba wanted to protest but at the sight of all the outrageously dressed people she stopped and allowed the Keeper to tie a scarf around her face, hiding all her features but her eyes. He stood back and surveyed the now less obviously green girl, "Almost perfect, thank Oz you were wearing such a covering dress when you were captured –" He ignored her dirty look and plowed on, "Now, all you need to do is pull your sleeves down over your hands and walk with your head down."

The Keeper grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the street. Almost immediately she got funny looks from the brightly dressed Ozians around her, black was not an often worn color and it was the middle of summer. Elphaba didn't notice though, she kept her head obediently and submissively down where all she could see were the cracked bricks. The well paved Yellow Brick Road didn't go this way, clearly.

Within moments the Keeper pulled Elphaba into a noticeably cooler space and she lifted her eyes to see a perfect picture. The Keeper kissed his middle aged wife on the cheek and they both looked considerably younger. The children, unaware of the danger they'd been in, danced around happily, reaching to hug their father who'd come home early from work. Elphaba had never felt more out of place in her life; not even when she first walked into Shiz University. She had no place among such happy people.

"Geoffrey, would you like to introduce your friend?" His wife -Sara- asked, smiling at the stranger.

"Er . . ." The Keeper sighed and gave up, "Do you promise not to kill me?"

The smile slipped off Sara's face, "Have you done something with her? Is she a prisoner? Did you –"

"No! No, nothing like that." The Keeper, Geoffrey, said hurriedly, "Um . . . Elphaba, could you take off the scarf?"

Elphaba said nothing but kept her eyes on the floor as she revealed her hands and, slowly, her emerald face. She was glad she hadn't looked at them, the gasps and screams from the children were enough and she turned away, hiding her terrifyingly green skin behind a curtain of black hair.

"Geoffrey! You saved the Wicked Witch? And brought her here?" Sara screamed and rushed for a kitchen knife but the Keeper stopped her.

"No, I saved Elphaba." He held his wife's hands and waited until she looked at him to finish, "And she saved us."

The children hiding behind their mother's skirt slowly came out and looked between their father and Elphaba curiously. Sara, however, took a deep breath, "How did she save us? I wasn't aware we were in danger."

Geoffrey sighed in relief, thankful his wife had, at least, accepted the truth, "The Wizard chose us – I don't know how or why – to threaten her. She had to make a choice or we would die."

Sara nodded but her eyes lit with questions, "What choice?"

Elphaba jerked back to the present moment and swung around, "I'd like to know that as well."

"You don't –"

"Sara? Elphaba?" Geoffrey motioned to the children, "Can we talk in another room?"

Sara turned motherly almost instantly, "Kids, go outside and play, won't you? I think Evan and Lily are out there. I'll call you in when it's time for supper."

The three children, full of life, hope and innocence raced out the door, their fear of Elphaba already forgotten. Elphaba herself almost smiled but she turned to the Keeper and put her hands on her hips, "Tell me."

Sara gave her a confused look, "Why do you need telling?"

Geoffrey sat down at the table, "The Wizard approached me only hours after I'd thrown Fiyero into jail –"  
"You through the Captain of the Gale Force in jail?" Sara's eyes widened, "How _could _you?"

The Keeper looked worriedly at Elphaba as if asking for her permission and she nodded, collapsing into a chair, "He loves Elphaba and she loves him . . . Glinda . . . it's, well, I'm not quite sure what it is –"  
"He's cheating on Glinda the Good with Elphaba the Wicked Witch?" Sara's face was horrified, but she loved gossip, as almost everyone did.

"It's not important!" The Keeper growled in frustration, "The Wizard approached me and said I had to get Elphaba to answer a question without telling her what the question was. If I didn't my family would die and Fiyero would get so sick he would never recover."

"What was the question?" Elphaba nearly shouted in frustration.

The Keeper took a deep breath, "There wasn't really a question, just two options. If you answered yes, you freed yourself and if you answered no you didn't."

"Is that it?" Elphaba hardly allowed herself to hope and she was glad she didn't as soon as he answered.

"No. There's a catch. The price of your freedom is your friends, family, anyone you were ever close to."

"They're going to die?" Elphaba whispered, her face horrified, her throat swelled and her eyes threatened to spill over with tears.

"No. They'll remain in Southstairs, and not the nice part you were in, for the rest of their lives."

Elphaba stood and walked around dizzily, "No . . . no . . ." Tears spilled down her cheeks and she did nothing to stop the fiery liquid. Blood mixed with the tears and splattered the floor.

**Like it, hate it? Hate me? (I hope not) Please review! I need the motivation, I almost didn't write the chapter tonight. **

**Facebook Page: Elphie Defy Gravity**


End file.
